Manufactories (Europa Universalis II)
In Europa Universalis II, Manufactories are a kind of city upgrade. Manufactories are very expensive, but they are widely considered to be one of the best investments in the game. Getting manufactories Manufactories can be built in any city once you have researched the appropriate level in technology. The cost is calculated from the following formula: (Base cost) + 250 * (# of finished manufactories of the same type) + 150 * (# of finished manufactories of a different type) + 150 * (# of unfinished manufactories). The base cost varies depending on the difficulty level, and possibly some other factors. It is also possible to gain a manufactory from events. There is a random event called "unexpected invention that will create a random type of manufactory in a random province. It requires your innovative domestic policy slider to be at or above level 7, and is twice as likely once you hit level 9. However, it is likely that the manufactory will be of the wrong type. It is also possible that it will be created in a province that already has a manufactory. Some major powers have scripted events that create manufactories (of the right type) in specific provinces. Effects Manufactories generate direct investment in either stability, or one of the technology fields, depending on what type of manufactory it is. They also decrease revolt risk by 1% and inrease population growth by 2% in the settlement where they have been built. Manufactories also increase a province's production income. This additional income is either 6 or 12 ducats, depending on whether the manufactory matches the province. The extra 6 ducats you get in a province of the right type is sometimes called the "production bonus". They also have one additional effect on your entire country. Depending on the type, they can decrease your stability costs, raise your trade efficiency, production efficiency, or one of your military support limits. Increasing trade or production efficiency can, potentially, create a very large amount of income, depending on the economics of your country. Types of Manufactories There are five types of manufactories. Fine arts academies Fine arts academies (abbreviated FAA) are available when your infrastructure reaches level 2. They have a higher base cost than any other type of manufactory, and only get the production bonus if they are built in your capital province. They reduce your stability cost by 1% (capped at 50%) and invest 5 points per month into your stability. If your stability is already at maximum, this investment is lost. They are probably the least desirable kind of manufactory. Refineries Refineries (sometimes referred to as breweries) are available available when your infrastructure reaches level 3. They get the production bonus if they are built in a province where the goods produced are wine or sugar cane. They increase your trade efficiency by 1%, and invest 5 points per month into trade technology. Goods manufactories Goods manufactories are available when your infrastructure reaches level 6. They get the production bonus if they are built in a province where the goods produced are cloth, cotton, or tobacco. They increase your production efficiency by 1%, and invest 5 points per month into infrastructure. Weapons manufactories Weapons manufactories are available when your land technology reaches level 18. They get the production bonus if they are built in a province where the goods produced are iron or copper. They increase your land support limit by 5000, and invest 5 points per month into land technology. Naval equipment manufactories Naval equipment manufactories are available when your naval technology reaches level 16. They get the production bonus if they are built in a province where the goods produced are fish or naval supplies. They increase your naval support limit, and invest 5 points per month into naval technology. Losing manufactories It is possible to lose a manufactory. There is a small chance that, if an enemy army is in a province with a manufactory at the end of the month, it wil be destroyed, and you will not be notified. There is one random event which destroys a random manufactory. It is possible if you own at least 30 provinces. There are also some scripted events for major powers that destroy manufactories. Category: Europa Universalis II economy Category: Europa Universalis II military